<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Верхом на изыхе by essilt, fandom_History_P_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958653">Верхом на изыхе</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt'>essilt</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/fandom_History_P_2020'>fandom_History_P_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Княжна [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>17th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Deathfic, Drama, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/fandom_History_P_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как далеко заводит любовь к родным степям</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Княжна [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>fandom_History_P_2020_драбблы_и_мини_R_NC17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Верхом на изыхе</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Предупреждения:</b> элементы расчлененки, сомнительное согласие, трупы детей, смерть персонажа, любовь к родине</p><p><b>Примечание:</b> 1. Абакай Пахта — полулегендарная хакасская княжна, похищенная во время набега передового отряда принца Хун Тайчжи на енисейские степи. В Хакасии считается образцом беззаветной любви к родине. 2. Использованы цитаты из оригинальной легенды, поэтому пусть пего-саврасый конь и бело-голубая коза вас не смущают :) 3. Сиквел к командному драбблу <a href="https://sfb2020.diary.ru/p219670634.htm?oam#more5">«За Кем-сугом»</a> 4. В сети вы можете найти сильно смягченный вариант легенды. Автор пользовался печатными источниками.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Абакай вынырнула из юрты и замерла, даже дышать перестала. Колени мелко тряслись. Тишина. Теплая и темная ночь стелилась вокруг, ветер плыл по перистым колосьям ковыля, луна поливала их серебром, черные гряды гор росли далеко по краю. Снежные шапки на вершинах сияли, как зеркала.</p><p>Абакай перевела дух.</p><p>Кто бы мог подумать, что уловка сработает, что великий Хун Тайджи так поддастся на первые ласковые слова жены, что в голосе ее окажется столько власти…</p><p>— Семь лет тосковала я и не знала, о чем тоскую. Но вот увидела родную землю, и сердце мое ликует. Я хочу разделить с тобой эту радость. Позволь устроить для тебя и твоих воинов пир. Я велю рабыням танцевать для них, сама заварю чай на травах и наряжу изыхом твоего боевого коня, пусть он приведет силу духов в наш табун...</p><p>Пришлось перетерпеть его пьяные ласки, сухие горячие ладони на бедрах, и пальцы, до боли крутящие соски, и тяжелое дыхание, кислое от аарчи (1); притворно постанывать, пока он ворочался на ней, устраивая брюхо, словно боров в грязи. А потом он уснул, как уснули все, кто пробовал ее чай, и Абакай выбралась из-под тяжелого тела, не глядя оделась, схватила припрятанное разрезанное на четыре части одеяло и веревки...</p><p>Пего-саврасый конь Хун Тайджи — теперь священный, изых, предназначенный духам, — спокойно стоял у коновязи, оплетенной снизу доверху цветными лентами. В крупных карих глазах Абакай поймала свое отражение — молодое и пылающее, холодными от волнения пальцами разобрала пряди, которые заплетала полдня накануне. Изых тронул мягкими теплыми губами ее ухо, взялся пожевать косу, ткнулся в ладони в поисках фиников. Абакай улыбнулась: не зря столько времени терпеливо прикармливала его за спиной Хун Тайджи. Медленно, лента за лентой, она расплела украшения, чтобы не потревожить ни один колокольчик, сняла попону и уложила на землю, расстегнула ремни богатого оголовья, расшитого жемчугом и золотой нитью, сменила на простое кожаное. Помедлила, прежде чем седлать; наскоро, глотая слова, попросила у духов прощения за то, что отнимает у них брата, но только такой перенесет ее через Кем-суг. Закрепила сумку с едой, наклонилась и обернула копыта обрезками одеяла, чтобы бесшумно вывести изыха из стойла.</p><p>И все верила и не верила, что делает это наконец, что ее пальцы расплетают повод и снимают с коновязи.</p><p>Мертвым сном спала стража и няньки ее сыновей; приходи и голыми руками бери богдыхана моолов, чьи войска готовились встать под Великой Стеной и пройти через нее, как горячий нож сквозь масло…</p><p>Абакай неплотно прикрыла полог, оставила тонкую щелку свету, присела на корточки и легонько потрясла Ах-Таса за плечо. Он зевнул, закряхтел спросонья, словно младенец, потер глаза.</p><p>— Мама?</p><p>Она мягко накрыла ладонью его рот, поманила подняться, протянула одежду. Ах-Тас выбрался из-под медвежьей шкуры, взъерошенный и потный, на несколько мгновений ее оглушил, едва не свалил на колени сладкий, нежный запах еще детского тела. Кок-Тас даже не проснулся, когда она взяла его из постели и завернула в одеяло.</p><p>— Куда мы идем, мама?</p><p>— Прокатиться по степи, сыночек.</p><p>— А отец не едет с нами?</p><p>— Нет. Только мы втроем.</p><p>Ночью в степи выпала роса, каждый удар копыт вышибал полынный дух — такой, что впору упасть из седла пьяной и кататься в пахучей этой траве, что игривая кошка. Две луны видела перед собой Абакай: одна сияла в небе, другая лежала на воде, и Кем-суг трепал ее щербатые края.</p><p>Кок-Тас проснулся, заплакал, напуганный скачкой, и никак не утихал, сколько Абакай ни увещевала сына. Вся степь, казалось, вскричала вместе с ним.</p><p>Абакай оглянулась; за спиной по-прежнему молчала ночь.</p><p>К утру она отыскала опасный брод через Кем-суг — там, где духи подняли землю, словно хотели преградить путь отцу степей. Абакай хорошо его знала: сколько раз переправлялась на другой берег в юности. Нельзя ошибиться ни в одном шаге — ни лошади, ни всаднику не выбраться из могучей воды.</p><p>— Куда ты везешь нас, мать? — требовательно спросил Ах-Тас, когда она направила изыха в воду.</p><p>— Домой, сыночек.</p><p>— Ты лжешь, лжешь! — Он вцепился в ее сегедек, принялся рвать во все стороны. — Ты увозишь нас от отца!</p><p>Кок-Тас заплакал громче. Абакай прикрикнула на него, отпустила повод одной рукой и крепко прижала к себе сына.</p><p>Кем-суг поднялся после недавних дождей. Изых под ней ступал неуверенно, боролся с потоком; волны плескали о его брюхо, бились о бедра Абакай, тяжело полоскали подол алого шелкового платья.</p><p>— Отец! — завопил Ах-Тас — и ее словно копьем прибило к седлу. — Мать задумала украсть нас!</p><p>— Отец! — зарыдал Кок-Тас, вертелся пуще прежнего, протягивая руки за спину Абакай.</p><p>Она на мгновение придержала изыха, бегло глянула назад: стражники Хун Тайджи сгоряча бросились за ней в реку, но, не зная брода, вместе с конями сошли с верной тропы и провалились в воду.</p><p>Остальные попятились.</p><p>— Вернись! — во все горло позвал богдыхан. В невесомом прозрачном воздухе его крик по водной глади легко долетал на другой берег и катился по степи до самых Сорока зубьев, чтобы между ними крошиться на сорок отзвуков. — Вернись, жена! У нас есть золото, есть серебро! Мы прожили вместе семь лет, ты родила двоих сыновей! Ты задумала убить их?</p><p>Она крикнула через плечо:</p><p>— Стала бы я подвергать опасности своих детей! Я хочу отвезти их за Кем-суг и оставить в земле моих предков! Я рожу тебе других сыновей!</p><p>— Вернись сама и верни сыновей! Они не мертвы, чтоб взамен рожать других! Вернись по-хорошему! Мои сыновья не вырастут в чужой степи!</p><p>— Пусти меня к отцу! — закричал Ах-Тас. — Пусти!</p><p>— Слышишь — они зовут меня! — Его новый конь плясал по берегу, подступал к воде и отскакивал, упрямо гнул гнедую шею. Солнце играло на бронзовых стременах и на пластинах доспеха, слепило и жгло, позолоченная степь распласталась за спиной богдыхана. — Вернись по-хорошему!</p><p>Абакай дышала ртом, словно не изых, а она шаг за шагом боролась с ровной неодолимой мощью Кем-суга.</p><p>— Говорю тебе: мои сыновья не вырастут в чужой степи! Я верну их, клянусь духами! Сделаешь еще шаг — и пожалеешь, что ослушалась!</p><p>Вот сейчас, шептала про себя Абакай, а с Кем-суга ей в глаза брызгало солнце; вот сейчас.</p><p>— Пусти меня к отцу! — требовал Ах-Тас, и Кок-Тас вторил ему истошным плачем. — Пусти, пусти!</p><p>Абакай мертво повела плечами, выпутываясь из сегедека, который так и рвал с нее старший сын.</p><p>— Ступай к нему, — произнесла одними губами и сбросила его с седла.</p><p>Ах-Тас вскрикнул, схватился за ногу Кок-Таса, и оба они рухнули в воду. Кок-Тас растопырил пальцы, замолотил ладонями по воде. Кем-суг вскипел, почуяв добычу. На другом берегу взвыл от ужаса Хун Тайджи.</p><p>— Мама, мне страшно! — закричал Кок-Тас.</p><p>— Мама, дай руку! — закричал Ах-Тас.</p><p>Абакай смотрела, как карабкаются друг по другу, пытаясь отвоевать свою жизнь, два ее сына. Вспоминала их жестокие рты, льнущие к полной молока горячей груди, острые зубы, рвущие соски. Сейчас эти рты хлебали воду и воздух, а зубы грызли песок и водоросли.</p><p>Она до конца слушала их крики — пока Кем-суг не перебил их, не заглотил, как голодный гигантский змей. Кок-Тас ушел под воду первым. Пузырился на поверхности алый шелк, как кровавый след.</p><p>Заметались в небе поднятые с гнезд сапсаны. Тень крыла задела Абакай по щеке. Она обернулась.</p><p>— Вот так! — крикнула, не видя другого берега — только золотое размытое марево. В груди разливался холод — словно это ее легкие залили воды Кем-суга. — Теперь твои сыновья не вырастут в чужой степи! А мои сыновья не сожгут земли моего народа!</p><p>— Ты демон! — ревел с другого берега Хун Тайджи. — Ты демон!</p><p>Абакай пятками подтолкнула изыха.</p><p>Долго бродил он по степи, наклонялся ущипнуть сочной зеленой травы, удалялся от Кем-суга и возвращался к воде. Абакай бросила повод, легла вперед, головой изыху на шею, свесила руки. Солнце прожигало затылок. Стоило ей закрыть глаза — мама, мне страшно, кричал Кок-Тас; мама, дай руку, кричал Ах-Тас; демон, ревел Хун Тайджи; гремели копыта коней моолов, и под ними дрожала от гнева и горя земля. Под стременем плыли метелки ковыля, чертополох и репей цеплялись за подол, будто норовили стащить Абакай с седла.</p><p>На закате изых встал как вкопанный, и она впервые очнулась, увидела перед собой заболоченную заводь.</p><p>Сколько она помнила, сюда Кем-суг выплевывал отбившихся от отары овец, устав резвиться с ними в упрямых водах и на бурных порогах. Двух ее маленьких утопленников он выплюнул здесь же. Абакай сползла с седла, выволокла на берег непривычно отяжелевшие тела.</p><p>Сморщилась от воды, стала шершавой и старческой кожа на детских ладонях, раздулись вены на шеях, запястьях и босых ногах. Запах затхлой воды пропитал насквозь волосы и порванные одежды. Абакай опустилась на колени, невольно потрясла за плечо Ах-Таса — совсем как прошлой ночью в юрте. На губах у него выступила ледяная вода Кем-суга, смешанная с розовой пеной. Кок-Тас был белее снега, глаза ему выбили донные коряги, они же до белой кости стесали лоб. Острый камень разодрал ему щеку так, что видны были зубы, между ними медленно вытекала изо рта густая жижа из тины и песка. Ничего-то в них не было от Абакай и ее народа; широкие лица моолов, высокие скулы, низкие лбы, плотные толстые щеки и растянутые губы…</p><p>Поодаль пил живую речную воду изых, фыркал и тряс головой.</p><p>Абакай сорвала с груди пого (2) и швырнула прочь. Прямо так, на коленях перед трупами, истово принялась переплетать две косы замужней женщины на девичьи сюрмес (3). Когда-то могла она заплести их столько, что шесть десятков можно было рассыпать по спине и еще пять — по плечам. Теперь после трех ослушались пальцы.</p><p>Шатаясь, она подошла к изыху, вскарабкалась в седло. Мелкой рысью поехала вдоль Сорока зубьев. Те щерились на нее — искрошенные ветрами острые скалы, кричали в сумерках птицы, отгоняя чужаков от своих гнезд; изых попятился, словно почуял гнев духов, и Абакай погладила его по шее, наощупь достала из сумки отсыревший при переправе финик. Мягкое теплое дыхание согрело ей ладонь.</p><p>— Я не чужая, — говорила она скалам. — Я не чужая здесь, я ваша…</p><p>На Сорока зубьях она впервые прогневала духов: без благословения и подношения забралась в священное место и для забавы совершила алас (4), а потом бегала с дымящейся веткой артыша (5) в скалах и пересмеивалась с эхом.</p><p>Вдвоем с Каиргасом они были тогда. Где-то теперь ее жених, о котором столько лет она боялась даже подумать, чтобы не умереть на месте…</p><p>Теперь ей нельзя было ни думать, ни глаз сомкнуть; стоило смежить веки — плакали тонущие сыновья, кричал Хун Тайджи и с боевым кличем сминали родные юрты моолы. Наутро после третьей бессонной ночи, когда степь и небо уже менялись местами перед глазами от изнеможения, изых наконец перенес Абакай через перевал в Сорока зубьях. Вдалеке она увидела аал — там же, где он стоял и прежде, словно время отхлынуло на семь лет назад. Так же курился дым над юртами, паслись бараны и козы, и кони ходили, свободные от седел. Не может быть такого мира на земле. Должно быть, духи прибрали ее к себе — странно только, что она не взмыла журавлем в небеса, а осталась ходить по земле.</p><p>От волнения сдавило виски, Абакай едва не рухнула на землю.</p><p>В аале готовили праздник: издалека она почуяла запах ирбена (6), ближе рассмотрела новые цветные атласные ленты у священных столбов — Чилдей-хан (7), играясь, перебирал, сплетал и расплетал их; крестом выкопанный свадебный очаг и казаны с бараниной и аарчой, виночерпиев в праздничных зеленых рубахах.</p><p>Она ехала через аал верхом на изыхе, и перед ней расступалась тишина, люди немели и только указывали на нее, матери хватали и прятали детей. Кого-то Абакай узнавала. Кто-то узнавал ее.</p><p>Не так она думала возвратиться домой, глупая.</p><p>Алтынай, мать Каиргаса, при виде ее вскрикнула и уронила кувшин. Абакай спешилась и вымученно улыбнулась, повисла, держась за седло.</p><p>— Это я, матушка.</p><p>— Абакай!</p><p>Она едва не упала на руки к матери Каиргаса. Та проводила ее в юрту, усадила за стол, дала глотнуть дождевой воды. В голове у Абакай прояснилось.</p><p>— Что за праздник в аале, матушка?</p><p>Алтынай взглядом пронзила ее насквозь.</p><p>— Сегодня свадебный пир Каиргаса. Три года он повсюду искал тебя, ходил за Кем-суг и в алтайские земли, один и с войском. Потом к нам дошли вести, что ты стала женой Хун Тайджи. Мой сын женится на твоей младшей сестре.</p><p>Абакай кивнула. Медленно повернула в руках пиалу. Мама, мне страшно, закричал Кок-Тас. Изо рта у него текли песок и тина. Она протянула руку, погладила его по мокрой голове, отерла разорванную щеку. Не бойся, сыночек. Мама, дай руку, закричал Ах-Тас, розовая пена с губ потекла на грудь. Ты демон, над самым ухом взревел Хун Тайджи — и Абакай очнулась одна в пустой юрте.</p><p>За стеной звучали глухие голоса.</p><p>— Сын мой, — говорила Алтынай, — можешь ли ты пронзить стрелой бело-голубую козу, главу шестидесяти коз, если увидишь ее?</p><p>— Я уже слышал, что болтают люди, мать. — Даже сквозь войлок ясно было, что голос у него такой же твердый. — Будто бы Абакай вернулась из страны духов и на изыхе проехала через весь аал прямо к нашей юрте. Если так, хоть бы и семерых сыновей она родила Хун Тайджи, я бы женился на ней.</p><p>Сердце у Абакай билось так, что дрожало шелковое платье на груди. Пиала выпала из ослабевших пальцев и покатилась по полу.</p><p>— Если глава семидесяти коз, рыже-голубая коза, сама наткнется на твою стрелу, — пытала Алтынай, — возьмешь ли ее, сын мой?</p><p>— Ты говоришь загадками, мать. Если Абакай и правда вернулась, я женюсь на ней.</p><p>— Тогда иди и сам скажи ей об этом.</p><p>Хлопнул полог, и Абакай поднялась на ноги.</p><p>— Что же ты бросил невесту горевать в степи?</p><p>Онемевшие губы ее едва шевельнулись. Каиргас шагнул вперед — тот же рост и та же стать, свадебный наряд из тонкого красного сукна, нож в серебряных ножнах у пояса. В глаза ему заглянуть Абакай боялась.</p><p>— Ты прежняя совсем, — благоговейно выдохнул он. — Не верил, что когда-нибудь увижу тебя снова, милая. Теперь все позади, и ты будешь моей женой, как хотела когда-то.</p><p>Она улыбнулась, высвободила руку, ласково обхватила ладонями его лицо, но смотрела сквозь него — не хотела запомнить.</p><p>— Не для этого я здесь, милый. Я хотела взглянуть на тебя хотя бы раз, ведь ты один у меня остался. Вот увидела тебя — и сердце мое успокоилось. Ты не женишься на мне: Хун Тайджи пришлет за мной своих воинов, куда бы я ни пошла. Страшное преступление совершила я, Каиргас, за такое и ты бы меня проклял, если бы узнал. Возьми в жены ту, что оставил в степи.</p><p>— Ее зовут Оскичек, твою младшую сестру. — Он словно состарился от ее слов. — Ту, что я оставил в степи.</p><p>— Да, — Абакай кивнула и отняла ладони от его лица. — Я помню, она скакала меж ковыля, как козочка. Скажи, что я желаю ей добра, милый, за нас обеих.</p><p>— Что же мне для тебя сделать?</p><p>— Дай мне свой самый острый нож, Каиргас. Такой, чтобы шелк резал с одного касания.</p><p>Он снял с пояса свадебный.</p><p> </p><p>В степи воины Хун Тайджи нашли пего-саврасого изыха — он одичало щипал траву и прянул, стоило приблизиться, но пошел к прежнему хозяину, стоило тому подозвать свистом. К седлу привязана была сумка, дно задубело от бурой засохшей крови.</p><p>Хун Тайджи открыл сумку, тряхнул.</p><p>К ногам его упали отрезанные женские груди.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>(1) Аарча — молочная водка<br/>
(2) Пого — нагрудное украшение замужней женщины, как правило, украшенное перламутром и кораллами<br/>
(3) Сюрмес — прическа незамужней девушки из множества тонких косичек<br/>
(4) Алас — обряд очищения<br/>
(5) Артыш — горный можжевельник<br/>
(6) Ирбен — чабрец<br/>
(7) Чилдей-хан — дух ветра у хакасов</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>